Hinata Loves Sasuke
by snowbeam12
Summary: This is a story were vampires and humans are at war with each other and two young people who have been life long friends are caught in the middle. I know the summary sucks. Please R


Hi. I thought id give story writing on this site a try. I know they probably seem out of character. Please go easy on me. I don't own Naruto. (even though i want to) Please Read and Review Chapter 1 Hinata was walking around the leaf village. She was looking for sasuke. they were best friends. it was hard being that both of them were had different lives. he was a vampire and she was a human. hiashi was scared that sasuke would hurt his only daughter one of these days. hinata saw sasuke with his friends sakura and naruto. "Sasuke why do you hang around with hinata. she is a weak little human. besides kiba and Hana are very protectful of her," sakura laughed. hinata eyes teared up. sasuke turned around. "HINATA," he gasped. he jumped up running over to her. "Hinata what's wrong," he gasped. he hugged her sad. she stared at him. "S-sasuke," she cried. sakura and naruto walked over to them. sakura was smiling. "see what i mean sasuke? she's just a weak girl," she laughed. sasuke glared at sakura and naruto. "take that back," he snapped. hinata let out a cry of pain. sasuke had hurt her. he let her go. naruto saw the blood on her arm. she stared at him scared. he lunged at her. sasuke jumped in the way. hana and kiba ran up. kiba knelt beside hinata. she was crying. Hana helped her up. hinata stared at kiba and sasuke. she was still crying. "s-sasuke," she cried. kiba was glaring at sasuke. hana took hinata home. when they got home hiashi ran up. "hinata are you ok," he gasped. hinata nodded going up to her room. neji was in his room. "hinata it's not a very good idea for you to be hanging around with a vampire. what if he hurts you?" neji asked. "Neji sasuke would never hurt me. i just know he wouldn't." he said. she went to her room to lie down. she went to sleep after a few minutes. but her dreams were not happy dreams. they were sad and scary dreams. she woke up screaming. hiashi and neji ran into the room. "hinata what's wrong?" neji gasped. hiashi hugged his daughter. neji sat down on her bed. after a few minutes she went back to sleep. the next morning hinata stayed by herself most of the day. sasuke wasn't at school until about 12:21. hinata sat and ate her lunch. she didn't notice sasuke walk in. sasuke looked around and saw her. he walked over to her. "hey hinata." he said. she looked up at him. he smiled at her. she smiled back. "Can i sit here?" he asked. "of course sasuke," she said. he sat beside her. he kissed her cheek. "hinata i'm so sorry about yesterday." he whispered. she smiled at him. "it's alright," she sighed. she went back to eating her lunch. sasuke walked her to class. "thank you sasuke," she sighed. he was smiling as he walked off. sadly that was the last time sasuke and hinata would see each other for a long time. ************************************************************************************** 3 years past and they are in the middle of a vampire vs. human war. hinata had lost her father. kiba had lost his mother. "kiba, shino we need to get back," hinata ordered. kiba nodded. sakura ran up to them. "Hinata. it's sasuke. he's here," she gasped. hinata stared shocked. kiba caught her when she clasped. sakura knelt beside her. hinata had been attacked minutes before sakura had told her this. sakura had kiba lie her down slowly. kiba saw someone walking close to them. shino and kiba stood up. kiba had anger and hate in his eyes when he saw who it was. it was sasuke. hinata opened her eyes when she heard them fighting close by. sakura had to put up a small force field so hinata wouldn't get hurt even more. sasuke shoved kiba and shino away. "stop it.i'm not going to hurt her," sasuke snapped. sakura looked at him anger in her eyes. sasuke knelt beside hinata. she didn't open her eyes. "hinata," he whispered. just than itachi ran up. sasuke glared at his brother. "GET AWAY," he snapped. itachi smiled at the girl sasuke was beside. he could smell the blood on sakura's hands. hinata was barley breathing. sasuke held his brother back so kiba could help hinata. he glared at his brother. "KIBA GET HINATA OUT OF HERE," he snapped. kiba nodded and picked her up. when hinata woke up she was in a hospital bed. kiba and shino were beside her. "about time you woke up." kiba laughed. hinata sat up slowly. 


End file.
